Certainties of Life
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: Death and taxes are the two certainties in life. Fearing Batman happens to be the third. Diana avoids all three.


* * *

This is just a BMWW fluffy funshot. I couldn't help it. Thank you for reading!

Geeky BMWW Fan- Let's start the tv show Sydney and Vaughn: Auditors. It'd be a hit! Thank you for the beta, friend!!

_Disclaimer: _Characters and H&R Block are not mine.

* * *

The tax deadline was inching closer. The League was displaying the effects of the upcoming yearly legal occurrence: they were quieter than usual. Even Shayera had to file taxes; it was technically the first year for her. She was slightly irritated about that.

John and Clark had shared pointers with one another. Wally had gone to some H & R Block. Though, his refund wasn't as large as he would have liked, which produced a momentary cheerless attitude within the youngster.

Bruce had it easy. Taxes were never burdensome. He had a room full of gophers, or better yet, assistants, that would do the trivial work for him and his company. All he had to do was sign a document or two.

But still, taxes were inevitable. If the FBI couldn't find you, the IRS could. It was amazing, if not understandable.

Yes, taxes were one of two certainties. Death being the other.

That's where part of his fascination with Diana came from. She escaped the inescapable.

Diana was a mystery to him. Perhaps she always would be.

Her immortality beguiled him. It wasn't of an organic nature like Kent's or the Martian's near-immortality, it was of a magical sense. It was a gift from her deities. Batman, on more than one level, shouldn't have been interested in the magical attributes of her physiology.

But he was.

The Justice League had been in operation for only a few months; so far it was running smoothly. As smooth as it could be, he surmised.

Some members were still frightened of him. They all were in their own right. It was another certainty: being fearful of the Bat.

Even the Martian could appropriately avoid the first two certainties, but he never questioned Batman. Like a trained gambler, Bruce could recognize tells within his colleagues. Whether it was within the League or back in the city he took care of, he unnerved everyone to some degree. Superman had his moments of resourceful adequacy, but he too shuddered at the thought of what Batman was capable of. Naturally.

Again, Diana astounded him. She wasn't fearful of him in the least.

His patent glare could silence the room. She, on the other hand, wore glare-proof armor.

Where the majority avoided him, Diana only got closer.

He would never say this out loud, and he would never breath a word to anyone... but, in one way or another, he was _afraid_ of her. Not of her ability, but of what she could do to him. How she made him feel... _different._

A good different.

Thankfully he hadn't seen her at all that day.

Walking down the quiet Watchtower hallway, he made his way to the javelin bay. As if a projection from his thoughts, he spotted her with J'onn. The Martian was going over a tutorial. Diana was chewing on bubblegum, it was her latest on a long list of favorites. Flash went through great lengths to impress Diana with 'worldly' things.

As soon as J'onn sensed Batman's presence in the room, he gave him a silent greeting and floated off... much to Bruce's dismay.

That left him alone with her. Along with the large pink bubble that was sticking out of her mouth. She seemed amazed at the size and immediately popped it and snapped it back into her mouth while rubbing her lips together.

Stunningly perfect lips that they were...

Batman felt that fear well up inside of him again. He had to leave the room. He'd find some other means to leave the Watchtower.

"Hello, Batman," her voice stopped him in his tracks.

The paralysis lasted a mere second or two. He walked over the closest javelin and readied it to leave the bay.

He hadn't answered her. Dread was soon realized when she started to walk over to him.

Gradually, he could smell her. Her scent was terrifying all on its own. Why did she smell so good?

The mixture of sandalwood, lavender... and who knows what else was assaulting his nostrils.

"How are you today?" Even her voice got to him.

He turned to glare at her. He made sure it was deadly, hoping that it would prompt her to leave. She wasn't affected.

"I'm fine," he answered. His tone was venomous; it would have made the greater population flinch.

She didn't flinch. She only moved closer. His heart started beating faster. This time it was more than fear that coursed through him.

"That's good." Was all she said. She moved away and he let out a sigh of relief..

After a moment of silence, Diana spoke up again.

"Are you leaving?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Again. Not affected.

"Can I come with you?"

Who did she think she was?

"No."

"Are you sure you don't need company?"

Didn't she hate men? Did she _know _what she did to him?

_"No."_

She was silent after that; he thought he had finally struck a nerve. Turning back to take a final glance before entering the javelin was his last mistake. A perfect smile adorned her face. Half of his mind went numb and for a moment he lost clarity. He wanted to mirror her smile with one of his own. Thankfully, he stopped himself before hand.

His mind raged on. _What the hell is with her? _

Her smile grew wider. "Are you sure?"

Diana: 1. Bruce: 0

"... Fine. Get in."

As she strapped herself in next to him, the same familiar fear hit his body. Only this time... he was afraid of himself. He couldn't trust himself.

Or could he?

As he powered up the javelin, he thought it over. Sitting next to him was the most beautiful woman on the planet. Death wasn't her enemy. Any or all departments of revenue didn't know she existed... yet.

She frightened the Batman... while smelling heavenly.

The certainties in life didn't pertain to her. However, Bruce was more than assured that Diana had a possibly of being a _certainty_ in his life.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
